


Telling Truth

by LoveGems1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alexander Hamilton is a good parent, BAMF Eliza, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Alexander and Eliza Hamilton are hiding a secret, that is now coming out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and I am playing with this. Alexander is ooc, and if you don't like, don't read! Not Beta Read! Sorry for the mistakes.

"Alexander!" Eliza screams. She sees her husband dive off the cliff and heads straight into the water and rocks. Eliza sees everyone that they both know. She knows that they are confuse and is trying to figure it out. Eliza runs to where her husband was standing to see if she can see him in the ocean. She feels arms holding her back and she fights to get free and turns and slaps whoever it is holding her back. She has to see if her husband is alright.

"I do deserve that slap to the face." A familiar voice brings Eliza out off panic. She snaps back to reality and sees her husband holding onto her. She looks over his should and sees Madison not wet and in the care of Jefferson and Dolley. Eliza turns in his arms and pulls him close. The woman can see the others looking confusion and shock at her husband.

"I don't care if you work tomorrow, I am going to fuck you hard, fast and deep, you will not be able to set right proper." Eliza whispers to Alexander. He shivers at the tone of voice that his wife uses, and know that he will be a begging mess, once they get home.

He kisses her forehead and she responds with a big grin on her face. She knows that Alex is hoping for another child to have. He wants another child. She wants to rub is pregnant belly and to fuck him, his hormones get out of control. She wants Philip to have siblings, but she does not want to lose Alex over another child.

"Alexander!" Eliza hiss at the harshness of Jefferson's voice and how he makes her husband flinch. Alexander steps back at the harshness. She steps in front of her husband and glares the the man. Everyone sees the glare, step back and all stay silent.

"Thank you for saving me Hamilton."Hearing Madison's voice across the way. Alexander and Eliza sees the Madison's behind Jefferson with James leaning on Dolley.  She looks at Alexander with wonder. She looks like she is trying to figure him out and Eliza can see that to Dolley, Alexander is just another mystery. Eliza uses her body to hide her small husband. She will protect him from Dolley, if she wants to harm him. She knows that Dolley is Alexander's cousin from his father's side.

"What is going on Eliza?" Angelica question her sister. Angelica steps in front of her sister. Eliza sees her parents coming over, but she still hides her husband from view. She looks at her husband and the two are talking. Catherine and Philip sees their daughter and son-in-law share a look. The group sees Hamilton turning and reaching with his free hand to grab something. To their shock water come straight to him. Angelica's and Peggy's eyes are on Alexander and turn to their sister, to see her reaction. To their surprise, she is beaming. John and Stephen look at their brother-in-law with awe. John, pales a little. He now know why Alexander looks so familiar.

"Do you believe in the gods, like the Greek gods?" Hamilton ask. Everyone is looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"I do." Madison says. The son of Hades and the daughter of Antheia look at James in curious. He is the first to answer and they know that the Greek gods and goddesses are real. They are apart of their world.

"Why?" Jefferson questions Madison. Whenever Hamilton snaps, James would say Hamilton's tired from not sleeping the night before.   Jefferson is always wondering what made Madison be somewhat protective of Hamilton. Thomas would say that Madison is protecting Alexander or Thomas from something. Thomas things that it might me both.

"I saw Hamilton using his water powers before. He was fighting a man with a sword, and helming his wife's wounds. She was bleeding so bad and when he used the water, the bleeding stopped." Madison says. As soon as he says that both husband and wife tense. Alexander looks down, starting to cry, while Eliza looks ready to murder someone. Everyone wonder what brought this reaction towards the couple. Philip and Catherine look at their daughter with shock. She never told them that she almost died. They look at their son-in-law, who has tears down his face.  
"You saw that?" Eliza hissed. Madison, who was getting closer, took a step back and making Jefferson and Dolley step in front of him. The pair sees Hamilton grabbing Eliza's arm and pull her near him. Jefferson and Dolley feels Madison's hand grasping their own arm. Thomas and Dolley will protect James from whatever threat occurs to him. On the other side of the group, Lafayette can see his petit ami féroce* becoming pale and moves to be by his side. Hamilton's knees starts to bend and his eyes closing.

Lafayette circle his arms around the shorter male and takes Hamilton's weight on him. He puts his other arm under his knees and lifts him up. He is shock to feel the true weight of his ami*. Everybody can see the tiredness Alexander and agrees to go to the Hamiltons house. Everyone walks to Hamilton's place and Lafayette puts Alexander to bed. Once he got downstairs and sits with his Adrienne, Eliza starts to tell them the whole truth.

Once she tells the group the truth, the group just sits there to digest the information. Angelica and Peggy goes and hugs their sister. Eliza gets tense and then relaxes within her sisters's hug. Eliza doesn't feel safe in her sister's arms, like she used too. She feels safe in Alexander's arms. Eliza remember the comfort that her sister's hugs bring. Eliza loves Alexander, but there are times that they both need a change of scenery.

She misses her family and the only family Alexander have is Philip and her. Alexander has her family, and his real father, but none of them know and accept him. That thought makes Eliza frown, because, right know, Alexander only has her. Philip flipped out, once the two told him the truth. Philip got disgusted by both of his parents. The look on Philip's face and his words destroyed Alexander, making Eliza's heart brake. She wanted Philip to apologize to his father, or mother, she was not sure. 

"How are you when Alexander's family come over?" George Washington asks the woman, that has taken one of his best solder's heart. Everyone can see that their love for each other, like no other. They will never let anything get in their way. That thought make George frown. What happen to them, when the Reynold's affaires came to light?

"I hate it when his family comes over. He gets anxiety and he can panic just because his family is coming over. I hate it because all he wants is to be a great family man but his family just messes him up." Eliza whispers. She curls into her sisters and seeking comfort in a strange, but knowing love. She does love her sisters much and having them this close, makes her realize that she misses them. She knows that having Lafayette close to Alexander, he has a supporter. Lafayette has Alexander's trust, that Hercules and John don't have.

"What happens on days his family fucks him over?" Jefferson asks. He can take a guess on what can happen, but he wants to make sure. He saw earlier on how young Hamilton looked like, but he is afraid of how old he is. Thomas and Martha knows that Martha is going to die soon. She knew that all the pregnancies weakened her. She wanted Thomas to be happy and if that means marring someone else, he would do it. She knows that Thomas has feelings towards Hamilton, yet he did not want to react to them. Thomas wants to know how Hamilton feels about him, before saying his feelings.

"He is submissive and quite and does not talk. He just takes the abuse and deals with it." Eliza answers. She says it with bitter and her eyes narrowing. She hates seeing Alexander with his head down and just allowing everyone to walk all over him. She wants him to speak his mind, to challenge everyone again. She wants him to stand up for himself. She feels arms tightening around her and she smiles a soft smile.

James, Thomas, George and Gilbert, now knowing the behavior, all nods. It all makes sense. They wanted to question Alexander, for the sudden change of behavior, but never did.  They have seen him take the abuse of everyone and never to stand up for himself. The four made sure that Hamilton would no long took the abuse. Washington and Lafayette would take Alexander out for a walk, or for lunch. In the meantime Madison and Jefferson would verbal abuse the person hurting Alexander. The four made a pack to protect Hamilton from the people that are trying to hurt him at work. They all wondered why he act that way, so hearing the why, explains a lot.

"What about the Reynolds's affair?" Peggy asks her sister. She knows that Eliza was livid at that and Alexander was reduce to nothing. She saw Eliza comforting Alexander and the other way around. She saw the way people acted towards Alexander after the affair got out. They were talking trash about him and she and Angelica didn't speak to him at all. The two got worried about Eliza. Eliza was all right, because, Alexander wrote to her what happened the first day it happened. She can see that the Reynolds's still hunts her husband. She feels herself tensing up, hands curling in and out of ball. That affair was what pushed her to hate his family with a passion. Poseidon knew about what happen, and he still didn't try to help his son.

She had told Alexander to tell the people at work what happened, but he would cry and she would stop pushing. She never saw her husband cry, but have James and Maira Reynolds been real humans, she would have shot them. She got tired of seeing her husband's heart breaking every time, he was with his father's side of the family. Knowing what happened with her husband, she told no one. The group fell silent. It was clear that Eliza would not tell the group what happen. Whatever happened it was not a good. It's a no subject to everyone. They can sense that Eliza would kill someone and they don't want to bury a body.

"Who carried Philip?" Aaron asks the question that what was on his mind, because he was thinking of what Madison said. If what Madison said was true, that Eliza couldn't get pregnant, how did the two get Philip? Then Hamilton missed work for months, without an explanation, then went back to work. As soon as Hamilton got back to work Eliza and Hamilton had Philip. It was confusing, because the two didn't say anything, or gave in explanation. Eliza takes a deep breath and explains.

"Madison said Alexander was saving me, was the day I lost my ability to get pregnant. One of Alexander's cousins sneaked attacked him, and Alexander did not see it coming. I saw the attack and pushed him out of the way. I got stabbed in the stomach. The attack hit the Fetus. After that Alexander and his solider of a cousin started to fight. Once Alexander won, and the cousin got away, Alexander healed me.  Another cousin told Alexander that I could never have kids again. The sea frats life and because Alexander is the son of the sea god, Alexander had the ability to get pregnant. Alexander and I switched the roles and I got him pregnant and Alexander gave birth to Philip. It was a hard pregnancy for him and being at work and the stress about work and carrying a child was hard. It was to much stress for him to have and that made it hard to giving birth." She says. 

Eliza feels her sisters arms around her. Philip and Catherine look at each other and frowned. Eliza's family is hearing so much of her life, that they didn't know about. It hurts that she didn't tell them the truth. It hurt that Alexander didn't tell them anything.  
"I almost lost Alexander. The birthing was hard. I had to help him with the birth. Philip was a strong baby and it weakened Alexander. It was horrible to watch my husband fighting to stay alive after the pregnancy, because he lost a lot of blood. There is a time where you can watch for so long and be so helpless you just don't want to see that anymore. Alexander wants another child but I refuse to give him another. I'm afraid I'll lose him this time though. He has begged me for another and this time, he would tell you, Washington, the truth." She continues. She has her hands hiding her face. Her parents moved their other daughters away and hugged their middle child. Philip, Cathrine, Angelica and Peggy are mad at Alexander for involving Eliza. The four are mad at Eliza for allowing the abuse to happen and not telling anyone. The rest of the group has this clashing of thoughts going through them.

”You didn't lose me, though. I pulled through form the pregnancy. You made sure that I was still alive after the pregnancy." Hamilton's voice comes through the room. Angelica and Peggy rushed to Hamilton and hugs him at the stairway. Both women can feel the tension in his body, before it goes away. They feel his arms around them and they clutch the shorter man with all their might. Angelica and Peggy love Alexander and has treated him like a true brother. They hated themselves for how they treated him after hearing the abuse he got. They didn't want to hear what happened during the Reynold's Affair.  
They jump to the conclusion of not being pleasing Eliza. Angelica feels so guilty for not believing Alexander for never loving Eliza. Adrienne, Lafayette's wife saw that Alexander was uncomfortable and went to get him. She can see why her husband loves Alexander. He is just a little kid that just wants to be love. She and Gilbert curl up to him and he snuggles into Gilbert. She knows that Gilbert is protective of Alexander and he will do anything for him.

"If you want to get pregnant again, let me know so you will not be at work. I want you to still work with me. I don't want to look for another man under my wing." Washington says to the man, that is his son. He sees a suffering boy inside a young man. Washington wanted Alexander to have someone to trust. He wanted to be that person that Alexander to trust.  Washington without knowing it, is  father figure to Alexander. Alexander knows that Washington is only there to protect him from the cruel world. After hearing about the abuse Alexander is receiving from his family. Everyone is now seeing a different side of Alexander, after getting the truth out of Eliza.  
"So, the roles are revers in ?" All the women ask at once. Eliza laughs and the guys sigh. The men can see Hamilton blushing and hiding his face in Lafayette's chest. They smile a little, because they can tell that he is embarrass by the fact that the roles are revers. As soon as the blush  Jefferson sees how young Hamilton is. His heart aches, because he was hurting the man more then he needed. He thought that Alexander was older and Thomas responded in retaliation. The man looks early twenties.

Madison studies Hamilton. He can see a tired young man, who works so hard and has gained so little. The only thing constant in his life is his loving wife. Madison fears the Schuyler sisters. He fears Eliza more, because of how protective she is of her husband. Angelica loves Alexander and feels protective of him. She will not beating a man's or woman's to unconscious, if someone hurts Alexander. Eliza can fight men twice her size and still win. Madison fears for his life, when he is near the woman.

John and Hercules are frowning, because Alexander is their friend and little brother. To see him hurt makes the two want to hurt something or someone. They thought that Alexander trusted them to tell them the truth, but to know that he lied to them, hurt. They can see why he never told anyone. Lafayette holds his petit frère* tighter. He can't lose Alexander to anything or anyone. When he heard that he almost died of childbirth, he got scared. He will make sure that Alexander knows that he has an older brother, that cares. Alexander had told Lafayette about James and Peter, Alex's older brothers.

The two men caused Alexander great difficulty growing up. Sure Peter and James never lived together, but they have met up on occasion to torment Alexander. James and James Jr., both live Alexander and that did not stop the abuse. They would put Alexander down and Rachel, his mother would do her best to protect Alexander. When James found out that Alexander was not his son, he got pissed. He found out that his wife cheated on him. The step-father took his anger out on Alexander and not Rachel.

What made everyone pissed, was Poseidon knew about the abuse but never did anything to help Alex. Poseidon was afraid of getting in his son's life. Seeing how lonely Eliza is, Alexander got up from Lafayette and went to his wife and cuddles with her. Martha sees how great Eliza's and Alex's relationship is and she is happy with it. When Alexander comes over for dinner, he is always talking about Eliza. He tells them how she changes his world constant. Mama Washington would always look at George and see a smile on his face. They are happy to listen to their son talk about his plans and his Eliza. They both can see the love that Alexander and Eliza have. Martha is happy, because, Alexander is like no other man, she has known. She was frowning at what had happen with the Reynold's affair.

To know what is happening with their sister, Peggy and Angelica are shock. They want to know why they were never told. Then they realized, that they never asked about Eliza. They were always complaining about themselves.  Eliza and her husband suffer from their brother-in-law's family. They are upset with themselves and at the couple, for not telling them anything. They wanted Alexander and Eliza to come to them and tell them what is wrong and they want to help. Angelica and Peggy thought that they jumped to conclusions about Alexander. They were mean to Alexander and he suffered great. They are seeing what Eliza sees everyday. They see a sweet husband and a hurt man. Seeing their family cuddling on the couch, makes them realize that they love each other. There is nothing will ever change that.

 

* little fierce friend  
* friend  
* little brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is being told

Eliza and Alexander are cuddling up in the couch and are whispering to each other. The others can see the two talking, some of them are trying to figure out what the two could be talking about. The husband and wife do not see eye to eye about something and that's making them talk about it. That is how Eliza and Alexander work, they talk on what they don’t agree on. 

They talk and the two are respectful of the other’s option and they are to counter, on why they don’t like it. Philip Schuyler sees a different side of his daughter and son-in-law, by seeing them this way. He sees the respect that the two hold for each other. 

Alexander allows Eliza to have a voice and smiles at her. Philip is never happier, knowing that Eliza is with someone that loves and protects her. He can see them discussing a disagreement, but does not know what the argument is about. The thing the couple don't agree is about helping Martha Jefferson. Alexander wants to help Martha, because the woman was dying. H wants make Jefferson happy, because it is not fun to argue with Jefferson anymore. Eliza says to wait on bring Iaso to heal Martha. 

Eliza knows that Alexander has those eyes that is hard to turn down.  She has to make Alexander under stand that she is putting her foot down. Alexander can pout and throw a tantrum, but Eliza will win.  She smiles a little, but that is how the arguments work with them. Alexander would do anything to win against Eliza, and for the most part, Eliza lets him wins. On arguments like these, Eliza will not allow her husband to win. She wants to, but she knows that she will not allow it. She knows that he will throw a tantrum, later and not in front of people.

She wants him to see where fate takes a person and try not to intervene with fate. She hates saying no to her love, but he tries to hard to protect people that don’t need to protect. Kissing her husband's forehead, Eliza smiles. She knows that Alexander knows that she has won and he is not happy. Eliza pulls Alexander close and snuggles with him. After what the Reynolds’s affair has done to her husband, all she wants to do is make Alexander smile and laugh. 

It's a simple task, because that is all Alexander wants to be, is to be happy. Martha Jefferson looks at the couple and smile. She sees, Alexander's eyes on her husband and can see in his eyes the love he has for her husband. Whenever Thomas does not think his wife is looking, he looks at Alexander and eyes are full of love. She smiles a small smile and looks that the young man with love.

Martha can see that Eliza Hamilton will come to love Thomas in her own way. She will make sure that both men are happy and that makes Martha smiles. She can see the two arguing about something that Eliza wins some of the time. She can see her husband looking at the both of them and she has to hold back a giggle. She knows that the Hamiltons are the oddest couple ever. Alexander allows his wife to have a freedom, that not every husband would allow. 

Eliza can talk back at him in public and not be punish for it. In fact, he would make a joke, saying how women are smarter then men and how they should listen to them more often. The men laugh, but never take his words serious. All the women would look at Eliza with shock and disbelief. They knew that, if any of the others, the men would smack them in front of others.   
 Martha wonders, just how different Alexander Hamilton is outside of Politics. Martha knows that Alexander likes to pushes buttons for a good fight. She can see this from her husband, as it's hard for Thomas to keep his temper from showing, when Hamilton comes in. As she looks at Alexander, she frowns, as she hears John Church’s question.

"How old are you Alexander?" John Church ask his cousin. He knows that Alexander can out Dolly, Benjamin and him all out. He is also curious on how old the kid is, because, he is acting a lot younger, then he expected. John knows that Alexander is hiding more then the couple is letting on.

"I am twenty-four." Alexander answers, in a small voice as he plays with Eliza's hair.  He is alway shy about personal life and will not talk about it, if he does not have to. Eliza smiles a small smile, when she hears his answer, because it is a truthful answer.

Mouths are open and closing and the look of disbelief falls on everyone's face in the room. Eliza holds Alexander and tries to comfort him with the best of her ability, because she feels him shake. She knows that Alexander hates being treat as a baby. She looks to see people trying to figure out the math. She says to the group,

"He's ten to twenty years younger from Hercules to Stephan."  She can see her father's frown and Eliza holds Alexander tighter. She does not care what her father thinks now. They've been marry for a ten years and it's a happy marriage. She will not change a thing. She loves her husband and in time she will love Thomas Jefferson. Eliza knows that Alexander wants another child. She thinks that having Jefferson with them might help. Having two dominants might help Alexander carry another child. She would not mind Jefferson being around, if that helps Alexander out.  

Everyone is looking at each other and looking at the couple. Philip and Catherine are proud that Eliza has a man that loves her. Alexander is a man that has suffer a lot, and the only thing that has keeps him going is Eliza. Catherine can't believe that her daughter and son were hiding a serious secret. The mother is piss with the two, because she taught Eliza to be truthful to everyone. 

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" She hisses out. Philip, Angelica, Peggy and Eliza tenses as they watch the woman. Eliza holds Alexander tighter. She looks down and sees her husband asleep. She smiles, because the last couple of weeks have been hard on him. Alexander is tire go being treat as a kid.

"It is Alexander's and mine business and you would have not believed us, if we did tell you. Also, everyone is to keep their voices down, so Alexander can get some rest." Eliza says in a calm voice to her mother. She can see her sisters looks of disbelief written on their faces. Eliza also sees her father's proud smile and smiles into her husbands hair. She knows that standing up to the woman, is a big thing to everyone. 

Angelica and Peggy goes to sit next to their sister and their brother. Angelica knew that Alexander was young, but she never knew how young, he was. She thought he was older then he is. She gave Alexander to Eliza, knowing that they can handle themselves.  

She should have paid more attention to those two. Peggy is in shock that Alexander is a year younger then her. She thinks that it's funny, because of all the time he tells her to be a grown woman. Both women are trying to understand their feelings.

Aaron Burr is quiet for the longest time. He wanted to believe that he had a hard, but good life. Aaron feels responsible for adding more suffering. He thinks of Alexander as a little brother that needs to be protect and love. Aaron ran against Philip, to be close to Alexander and Aaron knew that it was a betrayal in Alexander's eyes. To see Alexander asleep, on his wife's chest, without a care in the world, makes Aaron happy

James Madison has mix feelings of everything. To hear about the abuse and the blackmail on Hamilton, has made Madison upset. Even though Madison does not like Hamilton anymore, that does not mean, the kid deserves this. Unknown to Thomas, James knows about the crush on the Hamiltons and he supports the couples. One thing bugs him, and Peggy asked the question that he wanted to ask.

"Where is Philip?" Peggy asks. The group looks at Eliza and sees sorrow written her face. Anger is in her eyes. She tightens her hold on her husband.

"Philip didn't react well to the news." Eliza says, a hint of sorrow and anger lace in her voice. The group looks surprise. They have no thoughts on the situation. 

"Why?" John Laurens ask, confuse on why Alexander's own kid is not here.

"Philip only knows what school had taught him. When he found out that I was the one that got pregnant, he wanted to understand what was going on. We explain to him what happen, and he got upset. He just needs time to think things through." Alexander speaks for Eliza and the group looks at him, with shock. They look at Eliza for confirmation, and she nods.

She was piss with her son, for the hurtful words that he said about his father. Alexander was crush by the words. George looks at his son with sadness and looks at Martha. She looks back at him and smiles a small smile. She knew how much Alexander views his kids and what he wanted to be view. Their son cares for everyone.

"Would you believe that you might have cousins that don't want to hurt you?" John Church asks Alexander. Eliza looks down at her husband and sees a smile. Eliza sees her husband thinking about the question. She knew that John is a cousin that loves Alexander. 

"Are you a full or half?" Alexander asks John. Church looks at him with surprise. John is surprise that Alexander caught on so fast. He didn't think that Alexander would catch on to fast. 

"Full." Church says. Angelica looks at her husband with confusion. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. He didn't tell his wife anything, because he didn't want her to get hurt. Angelica has a strong personality and wants her to help change the world. 

"Parents?" Eliza asks the question this time. Alexander tells her everyone he sees, who is part god or just a human. She loves that Alexander has trusted her enough to tell her the truth all the time. When she found out what Alexander was, she was shock. She could see how bad his whole family had been treating him. She loves to prove that her whole family loves him. 

"Hades and Persephone." Alexander laughs. He gets up and hugs John with a passion. Eliza laughs, because she sees her husband's eyes light up with happiness. She wants to know who John is her husband. 

"It was always you, wasn't it. You always helped me in the Caribbean. You shielded me durning the hurricane." Alexander says. John picks up the way shorter man and spins him around. Eliza laughs and has a big smile on her face. 

"That is right, little cos. It's me. I wanted to know what happened to you, once the hurricane hit. I tried to look for you, but father told me not to. Mother told me that you were alive, but didn't now where you went." John says, arms wrap around his wife. Angelica turns to look at him. She is confuse on what's going on. She can see that Eliza knows whats going on. 

"Dolley?" Eliza asks. James Madison looks at his wife and she shrugs. She knew that he was going to find out soon enough. She looks at him and sees the hurt, and that hurts her, but she knew that it was to protect him. 

"Half-goddess. The daughter of Antheia." Dolley says. James looks at her with surprise and hurt. Surprise that she is one with Alexander Hamilton and hurt that she didn't tell him to truth. She goes to him and kisses him on the cheek. She smiles when he returned the kiss. 

"Who?" Hercules asks. Everyone can see how happy this news made Alexander. They are wondering what was going on. They knew that mythology is real, but don't know the real truth. 

"Antheia is the goddess of flowery wreaths, nature, vegetation, peace, mortal love. She is one of the best goddesses out there." Dolley explains to the group. Alexander goes to hug her. Alexander goes back to Eliza and rests against her.

Laurens looks at his friend and wonders,

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone, that isn't Eliza?" Alexander looks at him and has his eyes up under his lids, like he is looking at the ceiling. Everyone knows that Alexander is thinking of what to say. After a moment or two, a loud sound broke through the house. 

"ALEXANDER!" A male's voice comes through the whole house, and that breaks Alexander out of his thoughts. The group can see Alexander trying to get up, but Eliza wrapped her arms and legs around him. She refuses to move. She did not want her husband to get hurt and for her to lose her temper.

"Eliza please." Alexander begs his wife. He turns and stares into her dark eyes. He can see the tears, wanting to be release, but she didn't want to get up. She looks at him and looks like she wants to cry. Everyone can see that the two want to cry. Eliza refuse to let go of her husband and glares at the door. Everyone is confuse and frighten.

"I can go and get the door for the two of you?" Angelica offers. She knows that Eliza will not let Alexander go to the door. Angelica wants to know what has happened to make Eliza react this way with whomever is at the door. She is weary of her sister, because she is the ruthless one of the three sisters. Once on Eliza's bad side, you have a long time to get her to trust you. 

Whoever is at the door has made Eliza piss and Alexander shacking in fear. Whoever is at the door is making everyone in the room piss for scaring Alexander. All the women set next to Alexander. Eliza feels her husband curling up tight next to her. She looks down and sees a look of hurt on her husband. She knows that whoever is at the door, is not good for Alexander. She wants to take him upstairs and hide him from the world. She wants to protect him, from everyone and everything. 

"That would be awesome Angelica. I would rather not have that man at the door, but he is here and I don't want to leave Alexander." Eliza says to her older sister and best friend. Angelica as a frown on her face. She has no idea what her sister just said. When Angelica gets to the door, she opens and see a man with dark hair and bright eyes. The same eyes as her Alexander. She tenses and knows that whoever he was, is the reason for the fear, Alexander has.

"Can I help you sir?" Angelica asks the man. She has a bad feeling about this guy. The look in his eyes is a look of anger and a promise of pain and suffering. People say that she is protective of her family, and she is going to show it. She will not let this guy hurt her little brother. 

"Were is Alexander?" The man demanded. The man, unknown to Angelica is Poseidon, the Greek God of the sea, and the father to Alexander Hamilton. He is piss that this son has defied him for the final time. He will make Alexander pay for the humiliation, his son had brought to the family.

"Alexander is not available right now, if you want I can have your name and address. I will give it to him, when he is available." Angelica says to the man. She wants the man away from the house. She knows that if he wanted to come in, he can overpower her with ease. 

"I don't care. He needs to come here or let me in. I will not leave, until I see Alexander." The man says, and Angelica can see why Eliza is piss with this man. He is rude and not going to win. She will not let this man near Alexander. Angelica can see a curl person underneath the nice person, he has going on. Poseidon also looks piss, and she didn't want Alexander or Eliza worry.

"Look, I don't care who you are, but you need to leave." Angelica says strong. She didn't see it coming, but the man backhanded her and she feel the floor. Angelica has her face to the ground and has her hand to her cheek. She looks up to see the man standing over her. He was about to strike her again, when Angelica sees a body standing in-between her and the man. 

"What are you doing?" She hears Alexander questioning the man. He was using his body as a shield for his sister-in-law. He is willing to take the abuse from his father. Angelica looks like she wants to protest, to let her take the beating, but her voice was not found. She is in shock to voice her opinions. She wants to get up form the ground and to shield Alexander from the man. She knows that nothing good will come out of this situation. Alexander is not putting up a fight.

"You're needed. When we summon you, you answer right away. You do not make us wait and for me to come and get you." The man says, as he strikes Alexander down. He starts to beat him and to Angelica's shock, Alexander does not make a sound. From the floor, Angelica sees the people coming to see what's going on. She sees her husband and Madison's wife coming. She has never seen John be so angry. She can see actual fire coming from his head. 

"That is enough uncle. You have no right to come near Alexander. My father told you that Alexander is under his protection." John says in a deadly tone. Angelica is in so much shock that she has no idea how to process this information. She feels hands on her and she looks up and sees Eliza and Peggy with concerns looks. She feels her eyes rolling back and losing conscience. 

"Angelica!" yells Eliza and Alexander looks back to see his sister-in-law lost conscience.

"Look at what you did! You didn't have to hurt her, just to get to me. I will go with you, but you can't hurt anyone else. I will go with you." Alexander says to the man, while looking down. The man looks smug. He knew that he had won. 

"Brother!" A voice comes from the shadows. Poseidon pales at the voice. Hades's must have seen his action and is not please. No matter what, Poseidon is afraid of Hades. Poseidon looks ashamed.  
  


	3. 3

This chapter has slash, between Jefferson and Hamilton. DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ  
Sorry for the grammar.   
sexual contact non-sexual contact 

"Hades." Poseidon says in a meek tone. Everyone sees a man with a dark hair and dark eyes. He has pale skin and is dress in royalty. He looks around and sees what is going on and looks right at his little brother.

"What did I say about Alexander Hamilton?" Hades says. Poseidon looks away, for once, shame flows into him. He has never had that feeling before. The shame is a new feeling for the sea god, and he hates it. He wants a connection with his youngest son, but at the same time, does not understand, the feeling of shame. 

"Not to go near the child. Hades, he was in need and did not respond." The father protested. He can see Alexander flinching and pulls away from him.  Poseidon looks at his child and sees black and blue on him and he releases the child. Alexander rushes back to Eliza and she pulls him behind her. She looks like she will murder the man, and Poseidon, steps back, without thinking about it.  He can see that she would kill him, if she could.

Poseidon can see that he will not win and leaves. Eliza turns to her husband and looks over him, to see where else, he got injured. Alexander can see John picking his wife up and taking her upstairs. Eliza sees Dolley and Hades herding the group back into the living  room. She turns back and sees her husband looking down and rubbing his left arm. She knows that is not a good sign and she wants to make sure that Alexander is safe. 

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Eliza asks her love. He looks so scared, that it hurts to see her love like this. This is not the man, she married. She married a strong-will, verbal and head-strong man. She married a man with passion and is willing to speak his mind, no matter what people say to him. She loves this man, as well, as the man she married. She can see how tired, Alexander is and knows that it's a good stopping point. 

"I am tired Eliza. I am pregnant again. The baby is safe, because I am a few days pregnant, but I am pregnant again. Due to the pregnancy, I am tired." Alexander confesses. Eliza looks at  her husband in shock and begins to nod her head in understanding. She helps him up and knows that  he is struggling mentally. No matter what, she will stay by her husband and love him. 

"Lets get you to bed and I will make sure that everyone is gone, okay. It is late and everyone has kids to go back to." Eliza says. Husband and wife walks up the stairs and to their bed and Eliza helps Alexander undress. She puts him to bed and kisses him on the forehead. Once she sees Alexander asleep, she walks downstairs and into the room, everyone is. 

"Is Alexander okay?" John Laurens asks. Martha looks at her husband and is angry, because he only cares about Alexander Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton went to her house and saw that she was pregnant with Laurens kid. He helped her out, after finding out that Laurens left her and the baby. He felt so bad, thinking that it was his fault that  Laurens took off, from a wonderful woman. Alexander helped her with everything she needed. 

Eliza went over and grabbed Alexander, and made it clear to Martha, that she is welcome to their house. Martha thought how Alexander is a good man and father. He helps whenever he can and is allow. Eliza told her one day, that Alexander neglects his own health to help others. Martha laughs out loud one day, after seeing Alexander and Eliza fight. She can see that the two love each other too much.

When Martha first met her husband, she knew that he would not stay with her. He was comfortable with the male population and not with the females. She wanted to test that theory out for a long time, but never got the chance to do it. Seeing Laurens being concern for Alexander is proving that he prefers males over females. Martha wanted to be mad at Alexander, but can't. She sees his love in Eliza, that makes her remember Alexander wanting to help her. 

She glares at her husband and knows that Alexander is a good man and wonderful father. Frances, Martha's and John's daughter, does not think of John as a father. Frances enjoys when Alexander comes over and plays with her. Martha can see a longing for another child. Eliza and Martha talked about it, but she figured that Alexander was the one that got pregnant. She was surprise to hear about the abuse Alexander got form his family.

She looks to see how Eliza looks at her family and their friends. Martha knows that Eliza is not a person to mess with, when it comes to her husband. She loves him and will do anything for the man. She does not blame the wife, as she has seen the two interact. 

"Alexander is fine. He is in bed and asleep.  I believe that you heard the truth and  stayed longer in planed. You all know the way out." After that Eliza left and gone upstairs. As soon as everyone left, Eliza checked on her husband. When she got to the bedroom and saw that no one was in bed, she checked the bathroom. That is where she found Alexander.

He is throwing up, so Eliza rushes to her husband and pulls back his  hair. She puts his hair in a braid and rubs his back smoothing. Eliza bends down to see her husband, and sees a small smile. Once Alexander gets done with throwing up, the wife helps the husband up and puts him to bed. 

"Thank you Eliza." Alexander says. Eliza bends down and kisses her husband. She leads them to the bed and undress them. It was a full night of pleasure to both of them and it didn't stop until the next day. Alexander is laying on his back and Eliza's head on his chest. A loud boom wakes Eliza up. She looks at Alexander and sees that she is still in him. She pulls out, hearing Alexander groaning, takes a shower and goes to investigate.

She walks downstairs and to her shock, sees her only child, for now. She sees him have a look of shame and guilt all over his face. 

"Philip? What are you doing here?" Eliza asks her son. She is a little hopeful, that Philip had time to think of his actions and wanted to redeem himself. Alexander might forgive him easy, but she won't. He hurt Alexander, and needs to make up for that.

"I came here, to see if I can talk to dad. Or is it mom, since, you impregnated him, making you dad?" Philip says/questions. Eliza feels some amusement inside of her. 

"I guess, Alexander is mom and I am dad. Why do you need to talk to your mother?" Eliza says, testing the word mother to Alexander, and sounds perfect. She sees all different types of emotion on her son's face. Guilt and anger are the primary emotions.

"I want to apologize to mom, for all the things I said to him. I also thought about what I said, and I felt betrayed. I felt betrayed, because, you could have told me the truth, when I was learning about sex. I feel angry with the two of you, for keeping it from me, but I feel anger at myself. I am angry at myself for not listening to mom, trying to explain. I want to now know, if you are willing to tell me the truth." Philip explains. 

He was looking down to the floor. He feels strong arms around him and pulling him close to a chest. He hugs back and inhaling the sent of his mother. It is weird for him to call his dad mother, and his mom father. Somehow, it makes things feel right. He feels, his mom's stomach on  his stomach, and smiles. He can feel his little sibling or siblings in his mom stomach.

"I forgive you, love. You're hurt and took your anger on the people that hurt you. That is okay, because, that is the only way to channel you anger. I love you Philip, and I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Alexander says to his son. After that mother and son talked about the past. Philip now understands the truth and curls up next to his mother. He feels his mother move and he looks to see him going to the kitchen. Eliza spent the day shopping with Martha Manning to get baby clothes for her husband. 

"Martha, Eliza, what are you two doing?" Adrienne and Martha Jefferson walks up to the two women.

"We are buying baby clothes for my husband." Eliza says to the french women. 

"So Alexander is pregnant again. I know that Philip didn't take it well, have you seen you son at all?" Mrs. Jefferson ask her husband's crushes wife. Eliza smiles a small smile and nodded her head. She is thinking of what she saw before leaving for the day. She smiles, because, she sees happiness in her husbands eyes. 

"Philip came by this morning and the two are having a moment together. Alexander got so happy, that Philip is back. It might make the pregnancy easier on Alexander, now that Philip is with us." Eliza says with pride and happiness in her voice. Adrienne smiles at her husband's friend and wife are happy. The women went shopping together and were talking among themselves. 

When it was time to take everything home, Eliza and Martha Jefferson were alone. The two women are talking to about their husbands and the two share a sigh. They both know how stubborn, they both are and are to find a way to get them together. 

“How about we tie Alexander to the bed, when he is asleep and have him naked and Thomas walks in and finds him there and the two fuck.” Eliza says. Martha has this cat-like grin and eyes sparking with amusement.

“That will do that. Thomas knows that he can’t have sex with me, but he can have sex with the two of you. I can not believe that I didn’t think of that earlier. That is perfect Eliza.” Martha says. After a while, Eliza walks Martha home and then walks back to her place. When she walks into the living room, she notice how quiet it is. She looks at the couch and sees her husband and eldest sleeping, curled up next to each other. 

She has a smile on her face. She knows that they have been bonding and Philip was being a good son, to his mother. Eliza is still going to kick Philip’s butt for his behavior, but for know, Eliza can see the realization that Alexander needs Thomas as much as Thomas needs Alexander. Eliza realizes, that she needs both men in her live. 

“Father, what are you doing?” She hears Philip asking her. 

“What do you think about having another father?” She asks her son.

“You mean have you, another father and mom?” Philip asks. She smiles at Philip connecting the dots right away.

“Yes.” She says. She is preying on what she wants to do, that is involving Philip’s help, works out, if Philip agrees.

“Sure. If that will help mom and the pregnancy, then I am in.” Philip says. He is worried that his mother is not strong enough, and that he might end up with his uncle. Philip wants to have siblings and a big family. He does not care, who is who, or what is what. All he cares about is his family and that it. 

“I need you to go to the Jefferson’s and tell Martha that he can come tonight. Martha will understand, what I am talking about.” Eliza tells her son, whom is nodding, to show her that he understands. After Philip goes to the Jefferson’s, Eliza picks Alexander up and takes him to bed. She undresses him and then ties him up. His hands are spread wide to the head bed stand, and the legs are spread wide and in an higher position, then the arms, making his butt off the bed. 

Once Philip knocks on the door, Martha Jefferson answers the door. She is not really surprise to see Philip Hamilton at the door. Martha smiles and calls for Thomas. Philip was about to speak, but Martha raises her hand to cut him off. He understand immediately what they are doing. 

“What’s going on Martha?” Thomas ask his wife. He knows that something is up, because, Martha was getting ready to go out. She never does, with anyone, so she is planing something with someone. 

“You are going to follow me, while Philip is going to stay were with Pasty, and the two are going to play together.” Martha says, Philip in side the house and Martha outside the house. Thomas follows his wife to a house. A house, that is very familiar. He just could not remember the house, or the owner.

When they reach the front door, Eliza Hamilton is sitting on the front porch, all ready to go. Thomas looks for Hamil…Alexander. Thomas remembers it’s not Hamilton, it’s Alexander. Eliza and Martha grabs both of his arms and takes him upstairs. He is thrown into a room and the door is shut. He turns around and tries the door.

The door is locked from the outside. Thomas hears the front door closing and sighs. He turns around and sees a wide away Alexander, in a awkward position. He feels hard and takes a deep breath in and breath out. The desire of Hamilton is too strong now. 

“Do you want this Alexander? If you don’t that is totally fine by me.” Thomas says.

“Thomas, strip down and fuck me. We are both hard, and our wives plained this, so we are doing this.” Alexander’s voice rings out. This made Thomas gets out of his close fast. He is grinning a big grin.

He goes down and kisses the smaller male. The two fights for dominance and Thomas slides his hands in close, to Alexander’s inner thighs. The smaller male moans, as the hands start to play with his whole. Thomas pushes a finger in and stretches Alexander wide. The older male plays around in Alexander and the younger male moans. Once Alexander was stretch enough, Thomas lets out his dick go. 

It is so hard that it is painful for the man. He pushes it inside of Alexander. Alexander lets out a scream of pain and pleasure. Only Eliza has the ability to make Alexander scream. ‘This is amazing.’ Thomas thoughts as he waits for Alexander to say what he needs.

“Move Thomas. Move, please move.” Alexander pleads. He feels his own desires for the man grow. He knows that with Eliza and Thomas, he can make it through this pregnancy, without too much stress. He feels Thomas moves very slowly, and Alexander moves his hips against Thomas and Thomas goes faster. He goes fast and hard. Thomas’s hands are on Alexander’s hips. They tighten with the force of speed.

Alexander is moaning and begging Thomas to go faster. The bed rocks with the speed Thomas is going. The older man bends down and bits one of Alexander’s nibbles. The younger male is screaming and begging Thomas. After a few more thrushes, Thomas comes inside Alexander. Soon after, Alexander comes.

After that Thomas pulls out and unties Alexander, and the two fall asleep. Alexander curls up next to the taller man. The door to the room opens and Martha and Eliza’s heads pops in and see their husbands curled up to each other. They step back and close the door.

“I told you that it will work. Thomas always had a weak spot for Alexander. They will be fine after they wake up.” Martha says. Eliza laughs. Philip and Pasty were swimming in the backyard, that Alexander built for the family. Eliza knows, that Alexander built it for Poseidon, if he ever came to visit. Eliza sees Alexander swimming with Philip after he was born. Philip loves the water, as much as his mother. 

Eliza smiles, because, her family is just getting bigger. She thought of what is happening. She knows that Martha will not last the year. You can see it in her body, that she is fading and fading fast. She thought of what would happen if Martha dies within the month and how Thomas would feel after that. 

“How about all three of you, come live with us?” Eliza says. Martha’s eyes widen and a smile appears on her face and goes over and hugs Eliza.

“I alway knew that you and Alexander were just a rare couple. I am sure that Thomas would love to stay with Alexander and you. I would not mind staying with another couple. Philip and Pasty are close in age and they are friends, so this might work out. That is a great idea Eliza.” Martha exclaims. Eliza smiles and hugs the woman back. Both women can hear a cough from behind. 

“I would not mind having the two of you here.” Alexander's voice calls out. Both women turns to see Alexander walking to them. He is limping and trying not to wince. Thomas right behind him, making sure that Alexander will not fall down. He is very care around Alexander and both women laugh. 

They can just imagine a very pregnant Alexander and a hovering Thomas. Eliza can see Alexander being carried by Thomas everywhere, because he can’t walk. Alexander will be on bed rest and will be cooped up in bed, begging Eliza let him out of bed and Eliza will say no. If Thomas lives with them, he would carry Alexander, because he can’t resist Alexander. No matter what Eliza says. Thomas will do what Alexander wants.

She might have to talk to Thomas and Alexander. She will need to reminds Alexandre of the rules, that was set in place to help him through the pregnancy. Thomas needs to understand the fragile the situation is. Alexander can loose the baby at any time and if he gets careless, it’s bound to happen sooner then later. Softly smiling at the image, but turns into a frown at the thought, and that is starting to make her nervous. She feels her husband’s arms around her and she hugs back.

“We need to talk about the rules again. I just want to make sure that you are safe and sound and be protected. Thomas does not understand, and we need to make sure that he, understands, to help you and the baby. You need to follow the rules this time Alexander.” Eliza says. She said need with importance. Alexander looks down, because, he knows that he that almost lost Philip, if it wasn't for Eliza putting her foot down and forcing Alexander to stay in bed, they would have lost their first born.

Eliza can see the depressed look on Alexander’s face, and knows that he is thinking about Philip.

“I understand Eliza. I will tell Mr. Washington, when I need the days off.” Alexander says. Martha and Thomas are confuse on why Alexander is so down. Martha goes to Alexander and hugs the man with all of her might. She knows what it’s like to be pregnant, and losing a child. Alexander and Eliza are lucky to have each other and to make sure that the other is safe. Eliza feels guilty for making Alexander feel down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if you wanted a longer story, I didn't want to not finish it. I had little desire to finish it. Sorry again for the long wait.

 

The next few days were rough for everyone. Alexander stayed home for the rest of the pregnancy. Eliza knows that he was grumpy about, but she knows that he is grateful for it. Thomas and Martha went to live with them. Philip and Pasty got along real well and both set of parents could not be any happier for that. Martha was getting more sick by the day. Alexander was with her when she pass. 

Alexander went to the office and goes straight to Thomas. When the guys saw Hamilton and Jefferson talking, and not fighting they started talking. People see them talking and Hamilton hugging Jefferson, got the two weird looks. They walk out together and makes their way home. Thomas cries over his wife. Over the course of two months, Alexander’s stomach begins to grow. 

Eliza thinks that Alexander, might have more then one baby, and Thomas thinks that that he is having just one. Alexander is getting more emotional everyday. Philip and Pasty are taught and trying to understand their mother. Pasty knew that Martha was her mother, but she saw Alexander as a mother, or then Martha. Thomas and Eliza gets along well, after Alexander gave them a heart attack, they team up on Alexander during the pregnancy. 

Martha Manning, divorce John, and took their daughter and married another man, that makes her happy. Madison and Burr would come over and take the rule of uncles to the two kids. Philip and Pasty loved everyone in their lives. Angelica and Peggy loved their nephew and niece. They love their sister and brother. Church and Van Rensselaer, still were weirded out about the whole Alexander being pregnant, but they start to come around and started to get to know the boy. Martha and George goes to their son and daughter-in-law. 

Once Alexander gave birth to their daughter, Eliza and Thomas are so happy. Angelica was Eliza and Alexander first daughter. Over the years Alexander bore eleven more children, between Eliza and Thomas. Lafayette and his wife, moved back to France to help the wars in there, but Alexander and Lafayette keep in contact. Thomas becomes the third president of the United States. Alexander had to bury almost everyone he knows.

Alexander’s kidney’s were failing him at the age of sixty-two, Thomas and Eliza, and all of their kids buried Alexander at sixty-four. Hades was there when Alexander was waiting for someone to pick him up. Poseidon had visited his son in the underworld, to reconnect with him. Over the course of time, everyone he knew were dying and dead. Thomas was eighty-three when he passed and Eliza was ninety-seven when she died.

They all meet their kids that were dead. Poseidon connect with Eliza and Thomas. Hades sees everyone happy and makes it possible for his brothers and sisters to see their kids.


End file.
